Ah, Memories
by Im-NOT-aDonutWriter
Summary: Diana tumbles upon a spell that allows to see her mother's memories, But diana was not ready for what she was about to see.
1. Chapter 1

**Heys guys its me Donut, this is a New story im working on,i got this play in my head because i was reading someone else fanfiction and something funny came let's go into the story before i spoil it! I DO NOT OWN LITTLE WITCH ACADEMIA **

Chapter 1

Diana Cavendish, who was currently sitting at her desk behind the bookshelf that separates herself and her teammates was studying till she stumble upon a spell. A spell that requires a high-skilled witch to use. It was a spell that would allow her to see her mother's memories, but not all, only the memories that her mother didn't put a barrier on to protect it. Diana only found a certain number of memories that didn't have a barrier. She was lucky to even find one memory. Witches used magic to make a barrier on their memories so other people wouldn't access them and find out their secrets and what they know for bad intentions.

Memories of Bernadette Cavendish, who was Diana's mother, filled diana's mind. Memories surrounded her. She thought which one she would choose first. But she wasnt sure, diana then she closed her eyes and counted to 10 with her finger moving. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10. Diana opens her eyes, she sees that her finger lands on a memory with her Aunt Daryl on it. Diana sighs. Though she might never admit it, she dislikes her Aunt a bit. Diana then plays the Memory. The next thing she sees is her Aunt Daryl. Her Aunt was in a trash can,trying very hard to pull her head out with her butt sticking out. Diana tries very hard to not laugh at the scene.

"Ugh-! BERNADETTE COME ON AND HELP ME TO GET OUT OF THIS!" Young Daryl yells angrily still trying to get out of the trash can "-hehehe-im sorry Daryl,but please do continue,this is much too humorous for me to yet to help you" Young Bernadette giggles

"COME ON PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! I'M GOING TO STINK AFTER THIS!" Daryl yells

Diana Giggles at the scene, diana then covers her mouth with her right hand to suppress her giggles. "Daryl just keep trying to get out for the next ten minutes,and if you can't still get out, i will then help you" Bernadette teased "PLEASE BERNADETTE HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN HERE FOREVER!" Daryl cries. Diana couldn't contain her giggles. Though she was not yet laughing, she felt like she was.

"Hey hannah do you hear that?" barbara asks. "Hear what?"hannah replies looking up from her book. "Ugh-just put that down and listen for a second"barbara says "okay okay jezz"hannah replies. Hannah puts her book down and sits next to barbara to listen.

**Hehehe!-**

"What was that?"hannah asks. "I don't know" barbara replies

Barbara: It kinda sounds like a giggle

Hannah: A giggle?,but there's no one else here,but us and diana

**Hehehe- A giggle is heard in the background**

Barbara:yeah that's true- wait! Diana is here?

Hannah:yeah she is,though she's studying something again-wait!..you don't think?

Barbara: no way, it couldn't be diana,she likes never laughs,nor smile to bother!

**Hehehehehe-Another giggle is heard**

Hannah:but it could be, we should check it out

Barbara: *sigh*alright let's check it out

**Hehehehe-and another giggle is heard**

Hannah and Barbara makes their way across the room, they then went by the bookshelf, and look over the corner. **THEY WERE NOT READY FOR WHAT THEY SAW** **. **They saw Diana giggling. It looked like she was trying to regain herself to suppress her giggles,but she was failing to do that task. "Pfffftttt-" diana tries to suppress her laughing that was yet to come after all the giggling fit. Happy Tears were at the corner of her eyes,waiting to be set free.-pfffft diana tries extra hard to suppress her laughing.

Uhhhhhhhhhh….

Hannah and Barbara were stunned, they have never seened diana giggle or smile,this was a little bit too creepy for them. They both quickly with behind the bookshelf on their side of their room.

Barbara:uh,sooo...

Hannah,yeah um..

Barbara:Should we ask why is her giggling or just help her?

" We should ask,i wanna know what's making her laugh" Hannah replies with a smirk

"Yeah,me too,let's ask"Barbara replies. They then make their way to diana's side of the they reached the bookcase, they heard a laugh…-pffff…-HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**It's been atleast 5 whole minutes and Aunt Daryl still couldn't get out**

"PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU! !PLEASE GET ME OUT! IM CRYING!" Daryl voice echoes from the trash can,and it was making Diana starting to laugh.

Diana had never seen her Aunt Daryl who was always at top and is to stubborn to ask for help come to Being low and begging for help. And it was just too much for diana too handle. No longer caring to suppress her laughs. She breaks into full laughter with knowing Hannah and Barbara was in the room.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA!** Diana laughter filled the room, Happy Tears were running down her face, and her face was Red flushed.

Hannah and barbara: **OH MY GOD! HER LAUGHING IS SO ADORABLE!**

Diana then notices them by their yelling and tries to say **(what are you girls doing here?)**,but instead it comes out "w-HHA-what-A-RRE-Y-YOu-HAHA-G-GIrLs-D-DOI-HAHA-NG-H-HERE

"OH YEAH! We Were gonna asko what's making you laugh!" Both Hannah and Barbara said in sync. "ITS-N-nOthing!"Diana says. The Memory of Aunt Daryl stills play even thought, it almost see through, she can still see what's going on the Memory, she then hears aunt daryl screaming "**PLEASE,PLEASE GET ME OUT, I'M BEGGING YOU,IM MAKE IT YOU WORTH A WHILE!"**

And that just makes Diana Laughs so loud, that it's already spread throughout the hallways

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**,diana thens falls off of her chair, not even caring that she fell off. **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** Diana Laughs on the floor

**DIANA!?** Both hannah and barbara yelled, they both rushed down to diana

"Diana are you okay?" both girls asked,afraid touching diana without permission

Y-Y-HAHA-YES I'm A-A-HA-alright- G-HAHA-irls **(Yes I'm alright girls)** diana tries to say in her fit of laughter.. Diana thens tries to sit herself up, so she can stand up,but it was a failed attempt, diana then sighs in defeat somehow with all her laughing.

**HAHAHAHAHA!**

The girls notice Diana trying to stand up,but fell back onto the floor. Both hannah and barbara help diana up, with diana gripping onto their uniforms,it was easy,but her legs were all to weak from all the laughing.

Diana didn't know how many minutes passed by,but she manage to calm herself down thanks to the she couldn't stand up yet,so she just held on to the girls tightly.

Hannah and Barbara: Um,so diana?

Diana:yes?

Barbara:Can we ask what made you laugh like crazy?

Diana:*sigh*yes, well

Diana:

I found a spell,that would allowed me to see mother's memory,but not all,i only could see the memories without a barrier, and so i found one,and played it,and I was not ready for what i was about to see.

Hannah and barbara in sync: Not ready for what?

**The Image of Aunt Daryl pops into Diana's head**

Diana:Not ready to see-pfft..diana quickly cover her mouth to suppress her laugh,but she loses her grip on hannah and barbara doing so.

"Diana!?"both girls said catching diana

Diana :Sorry, as i was about to say I was not ready to see my aunt daryl trying to get her head out of a trash can with her "rear sticking out". Diana giggles softly

Hannah and Barbara:WAIT WHAT!?

**Alright i'm going to end it there,on a cliffhanger, once im continue this story,because this is only 1 of the memories that diana has seen. Anyways see you next time! Baii!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heys guys it me again, with another chapter... surprising. Now That its friday im off of school i had extra time to use. And Ima use it to make more stories. So from now on I will try to make fanfictions friday, saturday and thursday. So it be from 1-2 chapters a week to 2-3 and maybe 4 a week. Anyways enough of me talking about pointless stuff. Let's just get into the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN LITTLE WITCH ACADEMIA**

Chapter 2

Hannah: Wait so let me get this straight.. your Aunt Dog-I mean Daryl was in a trash can in the city, and couldn't get out and her sister, which is your mother right? Teased her for a extra ten minutes?!

Diana: Ah, well Yes I was Rather amused to see my Aunt To be Embarrassed and begging for mercy that way, and I think that is the reason I got so..well rather out of control before.

Barbara: No kidding!, You were laughing so hard that I bet The whole school heard it,even the Professors might have heard it, and they might be heading to this room right now actually!

Diana: I don't Think That My laughter was that loud…

Barbara: Yeah,but it was so loud though, I bet you that Professor Finnelan Is looking for the source right now.

Diana: I don't think she heard tha-

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Barabara: Oh my god its her Hide!

Hannah: WAIT WHA-

Before even Hannah could Finish her sentence Professor Finnelan spoke…

Girls! I heard A Very Loud,but adorable sound ,but I need to know what was the source!

Hannah and Barbara: It was-uhhhhhhhh A HAWK!

**Diana gave them a "seriously, is that all you can think of?" look.**

Professor Finnelan: A hawk?, But that didn't sound like anything like a hawk. Girls Please tell me what was the actual source or your going to detention for the week with the Red team and Green Team.

Hannah and Barbara : It was Di-

Diana: ~cough~ Professor Finnelan, the source was me.

Professor Finnelan: Diana!? Wait really, the source was you?

Diana: Yes it was me. Apparently I lost control of myself, with my ~cough~ laughter.

Professor Finnelan: lost control?- laughter!?

Diana: Yes.

Professor Finnelan: Diana I will not ask what made you Lost control,but Please Put A Sound Barrier on the room if it ever happens again.

Diana: Very well.

Professor Finnelan: Now I take will my leave, After School classes are about to start, and I must not be late to attend to.

Professor Finnelan leaves the room and shut the door behind her

Hannah and Barbara: Phew!, well that was close

**Diana Casts A Sound Barrier Spell on the room**

Diana: It was very close indeed.. Now I will go back to stud-

Diana was interrupted before she could say study fully, when the door burst opened

Amanda and Akko: WHAT HAPPEN!? WE HEARD A SOUND!

Diana Cavendish then face palmed, today was going to be a long day

Diana: Miss O'Neil and Miss Kagari, May I ask why are your here?

Akko: It was because we thought we heard laughing, and it sounded it came from here

Amanda: Yeah that's right!

Diana: If that is all, then you can take your leave

Akko: BUT WE WANT TO KNOW WHERE THE SOUND CAME FROM!

AMANDA: YEAH! WE DO!

Diana: Girls, you can ask me that Tomorrow, its getting rather lat-

Diana Was Once again Interrupted. Akko Had Pounded on her. Trapping Diana Under her while Amanda cast a rope spell tying Hannah And Barbara together.

Amanda: Tell us and we will let you go and give your wands back

Diana:Give our wands back?

**Diana searches for her wand and can't find it**

Diana: Oh..

Akko:Now tell us!

Diana then sighs in defeat "Very well",but akko please do mind getting off me, I find it very hard to breathe.

Akko: Oh

Amanda: Don't think about trying escape us, we casted a spell to lock the doors and block any exit escape on the windows.

Diana: ~sigh~ Alright, I shall tell you,but please do let Hannah and Barbara go

Akko: Oh, yeh

**Akko then unties the rope**

Hannah and Barbara: YES FREEDOM!

Diana: Alright, everyone please sit, I do not wish for us to listen to me explain with rather unbearable aching feet

...later...

Amanda: WAIT SO,YOUR AUNT DARYL WAS IN A TRASH CAN-HAHAHAHAHAHA-I CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE THAT HAPPENING-HAHAHAHA!

Diana: Well Yes,My Aunt was really stuck and if you don't Believe I can show us The Memory

**Diana holds back a Snort**

Amanda: Hell Yeah I wanna see the Memory, I do Hate your Aunt tho , this will be great to see!

Akko: You Know Aunt Darl?

Amanda:I met her at a fancy party thingy, and she was a real snob, Don't ya argee diana?

**Diana finishes sipping her tea**

Diana: Well yes,But I do not want call her snob in front of her, with all due respect

Amanda Puts an arm around diana's shoulder

Amanda: Come Diana Loosen up, You know deep down that your Aunt is a Big Snob. Come On say it Diana! Say "Aunt Daryl is A Big Snooty Snob!"

Diana: I Would never say such a thing!

Amanda: Come On Diana just say it!

Diana: No that's is absurd!

Amanda: You know you want to

Diana: No I don't really want to at all

Amanda: Come Onnn

Diana: No

Amanda: Come on Please

Diana: No is No Miss O'Neil, Can we please get back to topic, before we wander off

Amanda: Ughhh Fine, But I will make you say it One day

Diana: No such thing will happen

Akko: Anyways what we talking about was, that we should see the Memory?

Amanda: HELL YELL I WANT TO SEE IT!

Diana: I did rather found it amusing

Hannah and Barbara: Why not? It be a sight to behold

Akko: Alright looks like everyone wants to see

Diana: Very well

Diana Casts the spell, and no longer than a moment, Memories Of Her Mother fills her mind,

"WHOA!" akko yells

Wait Diana Who's Memories are these? Amanda asks

Ah, well there are Bernadette Cavendish's, My mothers Diana Replies

**A Small Sad Smile appears on Diana face,but it quickly disappears,but the girls did not fail to notice. They were going to ask if there was anything wrong,but they thought they would just bother her and decided they would ask later.**

Diana: Alright, I will play the Memory now

Once again diana hears

and others

Suddenly they hear

"Ugh-! BERNADETTE COME ON AND HELP ME TO GET OUT OF THIS!" Young Daryl yells angrily still trying to get out of the trash can

"-hehehe-im sorry Daryl,but please do continue,this is much too humorous for me to yet to help you" Young Bernadette giggles

Pffffffft-pffft Diana Tries to suppress her laughs, All Though she already seen this, it feels like she was watching it for the time.

"HAHAHA IS THAT YOUR AUNT DARYL DIANA-HAHAHA" Amanda yells in laughter

"HAHAHAHAHAHA I DIDN'T KNOW DARYL EVER COULD LOOK LIKE THIS!" Akko yells already laughing on the floor

As for Hannah and Barbara they were holding onto each other for support as they tried to suppress their in coming laughter.

"**COME ON PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! I'M GOING TO STINK AFTER THIS!" Daryl yells**

It was already harder for Diana to suppress her laughs,but she held on somehow

"**Daryl just keep trying to get out for the next ten minutes,and if you can't still get out, i will then help you" Bernadette teased**

"**PLEASE BERNADETTE HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN HERE FOREVER!" **Daryl Yelled In the Trash Can

Pffffffft-pfft-pfffffft

"**PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU! !PLEASE GET ME OUT! IM CRYING!" Daryl Begs even it only been 5 minute**s..

At this point Hannah and barbara were laughing their butts off, but still holding onto each other for support, And Akko was More near to Diana and Amanda,but was cracking up on the floor, and Diana and Amanda somehow still standing.

"**PLEASE,PLEASE GET ME OUT, I'M BEGGING YOU,IM MAKE IT YOU WORTH A WHILE!" Daryl just begs**

At this point it was around 9 minutes and Diana had tears in the corner of her eyes,but is still managing to suppress her laughs, Definitely longer than the first time she seen the scene

"**HAHAHA ,daryl its been 9 minutes,-HAHA-just bear with it for 1 more minute and I will help you out" Bernadette says while Laughing out loud**

**PLEASE, JUST TAKE ME OUT NOW! Daryl yells in anger**

"Alright, Its been Ten minutes,hang on I come to help over" Bernadette says Recovering from her laughter

Pffffffft-pfffft-pffffft-pffffffffft-pfffft

It was getting harder for diana to hold back her laughs, no more than later she been laughing all over the place

Bernadette Thens walks over the the trash can and then wraps her arms around Daryl waist and pulls. But Daryl didn't come out. " **Daryl you're really stuck in there, you may have to live in there till next week" Teased Bernadette " THAT'S NOT FUNNY!REALLY!HELP ME!" Daryl yells crying**

Diana, Just couldn't hold it anymore, too weak to even surpass her laughs, she thens breaks in laughter surprising the other girls

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AUNT DARYL YOU SNOB!HAHAHAHAHA! **(Aunt Daryl You snob!)**

Diana says

Amanda: DIANA YOU JUST SAID AUNT DARYL WAS A SNOB HAHAHAHAHA YES I WON!

Diana now to weak that she can't support her legs thens Grabs onto Amanda that was still standing. "WHOA! DIANA!?" Amanda says as she was almost caught off balance "HAHAHAHAHA" is all diana could say as holds on amanda for support.

**Sorry Diakko fans, I like to ship Diana and Akko,but I want to spice things up with some Diana and amanda. So akko has a rival now. Anyways, I will end it there for now. See you till next time Baiii!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heys Guys it me Donut, I Back with another chapter here….chapter 3. Anyways I have 4 more ideas in my head. And later on I will make another fanfic. Anyways Let's just read this….this thing!**

**Chapter-2 Wait this is 3**

Chapter 3

Diana Held Onto amanda,it was her only support,sure she woulda have held onto akko,but she was already on the floor dying of laughter with hannah and barbara,and amanda was the only one that was standing besides her, so in other words she had no choice then to hold onto her.

"AH! DIANA!?" Amanda Yells as she almost like balance again "I am Sorry HA-HA Miss O"Neil, But I needed something HA-HA to hold me up" Diana apologize

"Okay, okay Diana,But can you please try to not to knock me HA-HAHA off of balance like a Bowling ball HA-HAAhitting a Bowling Pin?" Amanda Interjects

"Yes, I will try to HA-HA Miss O'Neil" Diana Replies.

"Diana, you don't have call -HA me Miss O'Neil it gives me the chills, Amanda as -HA itself is okay" Amanda says

"Alright. Amanda" Replies with a smirk "Ah, There we go, that's better than Miss, You should really try to not use Miss all the time Diana" Amanda Replies

Diana: Bu-

**Diana was interrupted by Amanda**

Amanda: No-uh, Your going to Say Miss-HAHA and those Fancy stuff less diana you hear me

Diana: Alright, Fine if you say so-HAHA

Amanda: Attagirl! -HA

Diana: ~sigh~

"So are you gonna let go of me?" Amanda says with a small grin

"~sigh~ I don't I can, My legs are far to weak to support myself,and I'm surprised that your are still standing O'Neil" Diana Replies

"Yeah,yeah I trained myself, but I thought I told You to stop calling me O'Neil and just call me by amanda" Amanda Replies

"Yes, well it seems like I will still call you by O'Neil In-HAHA certain cases,but i will still call you amanda. But If i had to-HAHAHA called you in pubic. Let's just say I would-HAHA call you Miss O'Neil" Diana stated somehow in her laughter

"Amanda-HAHA is just fine" Amanda Interjects

"Alright fine,When we are-HAHAHA with our friends and alone, I call you Amanda,-HAHA but in the Public I call You Miss -HAHA O'Neil, is that alright" Diana Says

"If it will settle this arg-HAHAHA ument, and you call me Amanda. Thens thats perfe-HAHAct for me" Amanda replies

"My throat is starting-HAHAHA to hurt, through this l-HAHAaughter. I'm even surprise I can talk" Diana says

"Me too,by now I woulda -HAHAHAthink I be on the floor l-HAHA ike -AH-HA akko"Amanda

"Its even a miracle-HAHAHA that you are still-Hl breathing.. Amanda" Diana Stated

"HEY!" Amanda yells back at Diana

"Anyways. We should -HAHAhelp the girls up, and turn-HA this memory off,before we turn into Sardines" Amanda says

"I suppose so, I will Help the girls up-HAHA, while your turn off the spell"Diana says

"Alright"Amanda says

**Amanda then deactivates the Memory, while Diana helps Akko and Hannah and Barbara up.**

"Akko You Weigh More than 10 trunks full of Iron!" Diana Yells As she tried to put Akko on her back

Diana: " Amanda please help me with Hannah and Barbara,"

"Alright hang on" Amanda replies

**Amanda then puts Hannah On her Back And holds Barbara in her arms**

Diana: Alright, but Hannah and Barbara on their beds or the couch

Amanda: Okay

Amanda lays the Laughing Hannah and Barbara on their beds,well actually on the same bed,because they clang onto each other and amanda couldn't pull them apart,so she just left them like that. And Diana, laid the No longer laughing,but now sleeping Akko on the Green couch

Amanda: Wow akko's sleeping

Diana: Yes she is

Amanda: Hannah and barbara are awake now, but i think they should stop laughing in a few secon-

Amanda was interrupted before she could say {seconds}

Hannah and Barbara in sync: Woah, What happen diana?

Diana Mentally screamed inside her mind

Diana: Well,you girls were faffing about, we turn off the spell and Laid you onto the bed

Hannah and Barbara: Why are we on the same bed?

Amanda: Well it's because you guys kept clinging onto each other like glue

Hannah and Barbara: Oh **~blushes~**

**~fake cough~**

"Now that out of the road way, Ima will carry Akko to her room" Amanda says already putting Akko of her back

"Amanda, I Believe it would be better,if I carried Akko to her room,its already almost midnight and the Professors are doing their shift,and if you went you will certainly get in trouble" Diana Interjects

"Ugh,fine Diana"Amanda says

Amanda thens walks up to Diana and Puts Akko on the Cavendish's back

Amanda; Diana are sure you can carry her back?

Diana: "Yes, Im sure and if I bump into A professor I will just say that Akko slept in the Library while studying, and that I'm Taking her to to her room, so we won't get into trouble. And you should probably start going to your room as well,before you get caught O"Neil"

Amanda; Oh that's right I should start going, and I thought I told you to call me Amanda,not O'Neil

Diana: Only sometimes, you should start going before a Professor strolls here

" Alright" Amanda says as she dashed out of the Cavendish's Room, bolting towards her dorm

Diana thens look back at the Room

"Diana make sure you don't get distracted by the Library on your way back" Hannah and Barbara Teased. Diana who was not amused said " I make sure I won't Girls"

"Alright" Barbara says

Diana then Exits the room with Akko on her Back, and gently close the Door behind her

Diana was walking with a Akko on her back,she notices that akko starts to slip off and little Diana puts Akko hands around her stomach and she holds onto akko legs.

"Alright, that's more better" Diana Whispers to herself.

Diana didn't mind that akko was on her back,because she was giving warmth on Diana's back that Diana really never had before, and it comfort her

It was A bit dark, The only source of light Was the Moon's Light passing through the windows

Diana Thens takes out her wand,that she got back from amanda, when she had to cast the spell the play the Memory. Diana then performs the Illumination Spell.

A light is Generated at the tip of her wand. And makes Diana to see better in the dark.

"Mhnn" Akko stirred, This made Diana thought "Oh perhaps I made it too bright" and she lower the lighting a bit

"Oh! Diana?!" Professor Ursula said in Surprise,not expecting that anyone was out during her night patrol

"Im sorry, if I frightend you Professor Usrula" Diana apolgiazie

"Oh its alright,but May I ask why Akko is on your back and why both of you are out really late?" Professor Ursula asked

"That is Because, I was going to return a book to the library,but I Found Akko Sleeping there,so I just I assume she fell asleep while studying,I'm taking her to Room,so she doesn't Wake up with cramps Diana Lied

Oh that's nice of You Diana, You can Take Akko to her room,I would take her,but I have patrol duty" Ursula Said Annoyed that she has to Be the One Professor to do everything cause she has young blood

"Thank you Professor Ursula, I shall take her and Then I will Return back to my room"Diana

"Alright,but make sure you don't stay out too long" Professor Ursula said as she walked away Continuing doing her Night Patrol.

Once Diana No Longer Heard Professor Ursula's Footsteps she then continues to carry akko to Her Dorm.

As Diana Walked with Akko with her back She Savored The warmth that Was Flowing from Akko that was like A Dam had Been broke and the Water Rushing out. Diana Then Took A Turn. Before She She Knew it she was Already In front of Akko's front Door. She Then Knocked 3 times.

"Coming!" Lotte Yelled as she made her made to the Door. When she Opened the Door she didn't expect to see Diana carrying Akko on her back. **(Well,this is unusual to see)** Lotte Thought

"Diana?"Lotte Said. "I came to So akko would go to bed" Diana Said

"Oh, Diana just lay her on her bed here". Diana thens walks up to akko's bed and proceeds to gently take off akko off her back,but she found it hard it to do **(huh?)** diana thought

Diana then pulls with a little bit more force,but akko isn't budging,she then was about to pull again,but was interrupted when she felt akko's hold tighten. " looks like she doesn't want to get off" Lotte said. "Hm,akko must like diana alot" Sucy said.

**Diana's face the turns bright red **"Sucy.."Lotte said

Lotte: Let me help Diana

Lotte thens grips onto Akko clothes and Yank Her off Of Diana Back

Diana: Ow..

Lotte: Sorry,it looks like she was holding onto you harder than I expected Diana.

Diana Lighty Blushes, Although Lotte Couldn't see it, Sucy Sure did, like it was a sun

Diana: Alright lets lay her down

Lotte: Okay

Diana and Lotte Lays Akko down while Sucy was making a potion to use on A certain Atsuko Kagari while she was asleep.

Once Diana and Lotte Finished Laying down akko, she were going to return to their beds, but akko grab Diana hand and spoke "Diaanaaaa Don't leavee mee"

Sucy: Wow, she is going too fast

Lotte: Sucy!

"Sorry, sorry I couldn't passed up the opportunity" Sucy Said Snickering

**In Diana's Mind**

"**Siren Alarms goes off"**

**Soldier Diana: Mayday! Mayday! Commander Diana! What do we do!?**

**Commander Diana: Let's Us Pretend we Didn't hear that!**

**Soldier Diana: Alright! Diana's! You Heard that!? Commander Diana Said for us to Pretend we didn't hear that!**

**Diana's: Yes Ma'am!**

Back Into the Real world

Diana: ~fake cough~ I'm Sorry akko,but I must return to my room, It's Midnight

Akko: Pleaseee

Diana: No, I must leave

Akko: Awwwww, but you can sleep with me

Diana: But I must leave now, Professors are on Patrol

Akko: Aww, Party pooper

"I'm sorry akko" Diana said as she left akko's room, closely the door behind her

"Hmph!'akko complained as she went to Sucy, asking what kind of potion she was making

Diana wanted to stay with akko, She wanted to hold Akko, she wanted to cuddle her,but she knew she had to go back to her room, before Hannah and Barbara worries. "Wait Hold and Cuddle akko!?When Did Thought That Way, Is It Because Akko!?" Diana thought in shocked

"Calm down Diana, Your A **Cavendish**, you can't think that way" Diana said herself to calm herself down

"Diana, then continues to proceeds to walk to her Room, But she heard footsteps. "Is that Professor Ursula?" Diana thought "wait no Professor Ursula's footsteps are more softer and Calmer, but this sounds more intense, WAIT It's Professor Finnelan" Diana Realized

As she Heard the footsetps comes closer she pulls out her wand and whispered "Toriarafoshiesu"

She was then invisible

"**Toriarafoshiesu" is like the pronunciation for the Invisibility spell.**

**You know like how they say "Tia Freyre" to cast the flying broom spell.**

Professor Finnelan the appears out of the corner. As Professor Finnelan Walked past diana. Diana Ran towards her room. Opening the Door and Closing it behind her

Hannah and Barbara: AHHHH! A GHOST!

Diana: Girls, it just me Diana

Hannah and Barbara: Diana? Where?

Diana then sighs and Uncasts the Invisibility spell. No longer than A second Hannah and Barbara recognize her and jumps yelling "GAH!"

Diana: Goodness me, I am glad that I put the sound barrier up or The Professors would be furious.

Hannah and Barbara: Anyways, did you get akko to her room?

Diana: Yes i did

Barbara: did anything happen?

Diana: No

Barbara: Then why did you had the Invisibility spell on?

Diana: It was Because So the Professors wouldn't see me

Barbara: Ohhhh

Diana: Now that's over with, I will go back to my Desk to Continue to Study my Mother's Memories

Hannah: No way can do Diana! It's Midnight, It's too late to study now, Just do it Tomorrow!

Diana: Bu-

**Wow a lot of Interupting In this Chapter. Am I right? Or not..**

Hannah: No Buts Diana! You are going to sleep! Barbara Pin Her down!

Barbara: Yes Ma'am!

Barbara thens sprints like a truck and jumps onto diana, trapping her with her weight "Ug-oof"Diana blurts out having sudden weight on her that came at her like a truck.

Hannah thens Yells "Metamorphie Vestesse" to change Diana's Uniform to A White Unicorn Onesie then Casting the Spell On Barbara and herself, so they were all in Onesies.

Hannah was In A fox Onesie and Barbara was In A panda Onesie

Barbara: A Unicorn Onesie! Nice Choice Hannah!

Hannah:Thanks Barbara!

By Now Diana is just Glowing Red in embarrassment! Like Seriously! A Unicorn Onesie what was Hannah thinking!?

"Hannah May I ask Why Did You Put A Unicorn Onesie For A Choice!?" Diana Yelled embarrassed

"Well,Because Your family's Patron animal Is A white unicorn! And I thought Why Not Make It a White Unicorn Onesie!" Hannah Explained.

"Now that you Mentioned it, It Makes sense now Hannah" Diana Said

Hannah: Anyways We are not Done Yet! Barbara Carry Her to Her bed! Now!

Barbara: Yes Ma'am!

Barbara thens picks up Diana and Holds her to chest and then proceeds to run to diana's bed

"HERE WE GO!" barbara Yelled Holding diana and they Landed On the Bed followed by Hannah a Moment Later

"OOF" they all say as they hit the bed

Both Hannah and Barbara held on onto Diana and Yelled " We're Not letting go Diana! Not Till **Tomorrow** at **Lunch**!"

Diana Thens Sighs In defeat "Fine, It looks you have won"

Diana then nuzzles them, And Hannah and Barbara thens cuddles Diana

As Diana Soaked Into the the warmth, she started to feel a bit sleepy. At first Diana tired to Resist, But As Diana Fell into the Warmth she simply stop Resisting and lets sleep takes over her. Before saying "Are you girls really going to cling on to me till Tomorrow at lunch?"

Hannah and Barbara: "Yes we are Diana"

Diana chuckles,before then falling to sleep, followed with Hannah and Barbara.

As The Girls sleep savoring the warmth, A Small smile ghosts over Diana face as she sleeps

**Okay Guys!, Ima gonna end it there! Originally I was going to post this yesterday,but in certain parts like the Spells I had to search online to look for the word they have to say to cast it and that took forever,but hey better late than never! Am I right? Ima try to post a chapter this week for this story and 3 chapters for this week for the Happy Day In Class Story. Anyways See You next time! Baiiii! Srry it was short. Who am I Kidding these chapters are always short!Well this was around 2,670 words so this is actually the longest chapter I done yet ;-;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it me Donut, Back with another chapter which like took like 20 years,** **But enough of me talking about nonsense that you prob dont read anyways! Lets get into the story!**

**Chapter 4**

Diana fluttered her eyes open before closing them again. The sunlight seem to shine through the windows. This meant to Diana that it was time to get ready for the day.

Diana sighed as she proceeded to sit her self up before falling back onto the bed.

Diana felt a presence by her body, well actually two.

Diana Then looked around and saw that Hannah and babara were clinging onto her. "Oh thats right, about yesterday" Diana thought as the memories on last night event came rushing back into her head.

She noticed she was still wearing the unicorn onesie. She blushed lightly

She then shift a bit, but hannah and babara sqeezed her arm

~Dianaaaa Its too early to get up! Cuddle with us~

They both whinned

"But I Must Get Ready For School"

diana stated

~Its not even 7 yet!~

"I must get to class early"

"Nu-uh! You have a few mintues to spare" Hannah and barbara said as they grabbed diana's arm and pulled her in

"G-Girls!" Diana yelled in surprise as she fell down back onto the bed and fell into the girls arms

Diana tried to fought back, but once again the warmth too over and she stop resisting

"I suppose we can stay for a few more mintues" Diana mumbled

"told ya" hannah remarked

**o - o - o**

Diana got out of bed dragging Hannah and Barbara with her. Diana sighed. She wondered how long hannah and Barbara will hold onto her.

"Hannah, Barbara, Just how long you will cling onto me?" Diana asked

"You dont remember?" Barbara asked

"Yeah, Before we fell asleep We said we hang onto you till lunch or may even longer" Hannah stated

"Now that you mentioned it, I suppose you are right" Diana said

"But How will we change out of these clothings if you holding onto me" Diana said

"We just change in front of each other" Hannah replied

"W-what!?" Both Diana and Barbara Exclaimed

"Can't we just use our wands and change our clothing" Barbara questioned

"I threw them outside the of the balcony" Hannah said

"w-why did you do such a thing?!" Both Barbara and Diana yelled

"Well, I was afraid that diana would use her wand to make a barrier around her area and we could'nt enter to help make her sleep, so I threw our wands out the balcony when you two werent looking" Hannah Explained

"w-what?!, We need to get them back" Both of the other girls yelled in worried

"We can go outside and Let everyone see us in these outfits or We can change in front of each other" Hannah Smirked

"Ugh- Well I don't Want to embarrassed myself in front of everyone in this onesie so lets change in front of each other" Barbara said in defeat

"Well, I have the same reason as you barbara, so I guess this will have to do" Diana said

"But May I ask you a question hannah?" Diana asked

"Yeah, what is it" Hannah replied

"What is the real reason you threw our wands out" Diana said narrowing her eyes

"Um well, I thought we all could get closer with one another" Hannah said nervously

"That makes sense" Diana said not letting hannah off the hook, but decided to deal with her later

The real Reason why Hannah threw their wands out was because she wanted to See Barbara's and Diana's holy naked bodies and maybe even amanda's* hannah thought as she felt something dripping from her nose

"Woah hannah your nose is bleeding!" Barbara said worried

"It is?!" Hannah Said in surpirse

"It is very" Diana chuckled lightly as she grab her handkerchief and moved forward towards hannah to wipe the blood beneth Hannah's nose

"T-thank you diana" Hannah said with a light blush

"So c-close" hannah thought

"Great! Not only now I have a crush on amanda I also have a Crush on Diana and Barbara as well! Whats next?! Will It be akko as well?!" Hannah Mentally screamed

"Um, girls can you look away?" diana asked already having a spare uniform in her hands

"Y-yeah We change too!" the girls stutter

They both walked across the room to get their spare uniform also dragging diana with them

"g-girls?! wait!" diana yelled as she got dragged away

"oh sorry diana" both hannah and barbara apologized having their uniforms in one hand to still cling onto diana

"Alright girls, once again please look away" diana said with a light blush already zipping the onesise off.

"oh!" diana yelped

"Hannah, Barbara there no clothing under the onesie's" diana stated blushing

"w-what?!"

"Please dont look ... y-you girls change as well" diana said embarrassed

"o-okay"

Hannah and barbara slowing zipped down the zipper of the onesie and saw there was nothing underneath.

Guess Diana was right

Diana pulled down the top of the onesie to her waist to proceed changing into her uniform

"Oh my gawd.. Her skin is so soft" Hannah and barbara thought

"Whoa hannah your nose is bleeding again!" barbara yelled

"ah! Really again?!" Hannah also yelled

"Hannah use this" Diana said as she gave her handkerchief over hannah's shoulders

"T-thank you D-Diana" Hannah thanked as she grab Diana's Handkerchief and use it to wipe the blood beneth her nose

"Oh my gawd! Her body was touching me and her breasts Just oh my gawd!!" Hannah Mentally Screamed as her face flushed and her nose started to bleed again, but time she had the handkerchief thanks to diana

She then felt diana shift, It looks like Diana finished putting her bra, vest and top uniform on

But she felt Diana shift again and it was more downwards... It was then She realized that diana was going to get out of the onesie and change her bottom

Hannah nose bleeding made the White Handkercheif into a red one. Guess she will have to clean it for diana later

Hannah and Barbara hurried Changing into their bra's, vest and their sleeves and slowly zipped down the zipper

Diana Shifted as she put on her Turquiose panties

"Oh my gawd I wise I can see her body right now" Hannah thought

"This is getting so werid" Barbara thought

Diana finished putting her Panties on and started to put her skirt on as it was already around her knee's

Hannah and Barbara already changing into their panties were alresdy used to one another, mostly because they sleep on the same bed everynight, but it was a different case for diana, she was embarrassed, her face was blushing red and she was trying very hard to resist her nose bleeding from dripping

Diana finished dressing her skirt on and spoke

"Hannah, Barbara I'm finished All i need is my sash, I will wait for you two"

"oh okay diana" Hannah and Barbara spoke in sync

Hannah and Barbara had their skirts above their thigh and they pulled their skirts up till it was in place

"Alright We're done diana"

"Good, Now let us Wrapped Our sash's around our waist and we shall clean our personal Hygiene, and let us be off to look for our wands after breakfeast" Diana said

The three grab their blue sash's that was hanging on the hst stand by the door, and wrapped them around their waist and then made their way to their Private Bathroom

**o - o - o - o**

All three brushed their teeth and faces, they were now walking down the hallways making their way towards the cafeteria.

Students Gave us strange looks, but decided we were growing closer, just because hannah and barabara were clinging onto me

It was Around 7:15 am when they arrived, them Being the only ones being them expect for 3 other teams.

Wangari's Team The yellow team was there, Guessing they were Making last checks on the newspapers

Avery's Team The Purple Team was also there. Avery notices And waves towards us and we smiled and waved back

And Not Surpising Amanda's Team The Green team was also there.

It may not seem like it, but Amanda was always the earlybird, she would wake up 2 minutes after or even around the same time diana would.

Hannah Glanced At Amanda, but amanda noticed. Amanda also noticed how close hannah and barbara were to me

"hm?"

"Oh god she noticed!" Hannah thought as she looked away with a light blush

Akko's Team The Red team would wake up 5 minutes before class starts or even 5 minutes after class. They would usually Wake up for breakfeast, if the days menu was a sweet one like pancakes.

And that was exactly was on today's menu. They should come around 7:25 or 7:30 before the other students, so they get in line first and not wait

I got Pancakes with blueberries, bacon, hashbrown and sunny up eggs with some tea.

Hannah and Barbara got the same food menu. They got Pancakes strawberries, waffles with chocolate chips, Orange juice and bacon.

Once we had our food trays we went to our usual spot to sit at, where it was besides Avery's team, we sat down to proceed to eat our breakfeast. Amanda's team soon then joined us and sat with us

**o - o - o - o**

"So after breakfeast, we will search for our wands?" Barbara questioned

"Yes, I presume we should look around outside the area beneath our balcony, I say it will be Somewhere in the bushes" Diana replied

"Ohhhh, We should hurry and looked for them, Classes are going to start at 8:15" Barbara said

"Yes, We should hurry, but we still have about 40 minutes, Its barley 7:24" Diana said as she sipped her tea

"Yeah, your right" Barbara said as she took a bite on her waffle

"Wait, Doesnt akko team come at around this time when their's pancakes?" Hannah questioned as she muched on the pancake and then sipping from the cup of orange juice

"Yes, thats correct, it is as it seems the smell itself wakes her up" Diana chuckled as she took a bite from the sunny up eggs

"She should arrived about now"

The door burst opened

"**THE SMELL OF PANCAKES HAVE AWAKENED ME!!!" **The voice yelled, belonging to akko

All heads towards her

Hannah and barbara felt diana shift a bit

"Pffffft" Diana blurted out in her tea

"Guess I was Correct, The smell of Pancakes does really awake her" Diana chuckled lightly

All heads turn towards diana

"Is she chuckling? QUICK WANGARI TAKE A PICTURE!!" Amanda yelled

"Already did!" Wangari said a flash appeared. Here I have Some pictures

Wangari snickered as she gave Amanda 3 photos

"Thanks Wangari!" Amansa said

"It no problem" Wangari replied she went back to her sit and sat back down

"Woah Hannah and Barbara are in this as well! Thats even more better! Its looks like there having a three-way" amanda said

Diana and hannah and barbara faces flushed

"*Ahem* Sorry, For the interruption akko" Diana apologized

"Its all right" akko smiled

A light shade of blush appeared on diana's cheeks

"Akko, Your smile can save the world" Diana thought

Akko and Her teammates lotte and sucy got their breakfeast.

Akko Got pancakes with strawberries, blueberries, waffles with blueberries and chocolates chips, bacon, and chocolate milk

"It seems akko is a huge fan of sweets"

Lotte got Pancakes with blueberries,waffles,bacon, sunny up eggs and two drinks. A orange juice and Some tea.

"Sunny up eggs and tea? Perhaps Lotte and I are more alike than i thought"

Sucy got Pancakes with mushrooms, A banana and mushroom, and coffee.

"It seems sucy a big fan of mushrooms..coffee?..thats not very healthy"

Akko's team then walk towards us and sat with amanda's team and us

**o - o - o - o**

"Um, Can I ask why your clinging onto diana like glue?" akko asked

"yeah, me too I been Asking myself since this moring" amanda said

Diana, Hannah, and barbara: "Well,..."

**o - o - o - o**

"wait, wait, wait.. so your telling me Hannah threw your wands out the Balcony?!and you guys were in onesie's.. even diana was wearing one!??!! Both Akko and amanda exclaimed

Diana blushed

"sshhhh not so loud" Hannah said

"sorry"

"Yes, I may have toss them outside, but we were going to look for them after breakfeast" hannah stated

Diana finished her plate, all was left was a half filled cup of tea

"We can help you guys look for them!" akko said

"You sure? It can be a trap for you to be killed" Sucy remarked

"Hey! I'm not going get killed by a trap!" akko yelled

"Its not a trap!" Barbara grumbled

"Anyways! Amanda and us can help find them!" Akko said

"w-wait! since when I say i wanted to look for them?!" amanda yelled

"you didnt!, but your still going help"

"oh come onn" amanda grumbled

"Amanda If you find two of our wands, I will share with you my darkest secrets, but you must not tell anyone, and you will have to speak Formal and act for the remainder of the week and cause no more trouble, so that means your will wear your uniform correctly, wear the school dresscode shoes, the school tie, and other details must not be misplaced" Diana said

"Act, dress and Speak Formal You trippin'?! I havent Use that in soooo many long years, I prob forgot how to even speak it?, but it be worth it if if you told me your darkest secrets!...It is on!" Amanda yelled

"If we are going to look for them, we should start now, class will start soon, It is 7:37" Diana stated as she finished her tea and stood up

"That fast?!" Akko and amanda exclaimed

"Lets go!"

"We will meet up in the quad at 7:50! so that gives us 10 minutes to walk to class" diana yelled

"Okay!"

"We should go too sucy" lotte said

"eh might be fun" sucy replied

"You guys wanna come too?" lotte said towards Jasminka and constanze

Jas and Con said nothing and nodded following after sucy and lotte

**o - o - o - o - o**

"Ugh- Where could it be?!" akko complained

"I dont know! I need to find 2 of them! At least and diana will tell me her secret! well after I do formal stuff for the rest of the week" amanda yelled

"I'm going to check diana's room" akko said

"Alright!, but its not gonna be there, hannah said she tossed it out of the window!" Amanda yelled

"I'm still gonna check! Maybe I can see the wand from their windows" akko explained

"Hey wait! That actually sounds like a good idea! I go too!" Amanda said chasing after akko

**o - o - o - o**

Akko turned Diana's door knob, once the door opened, they saw the room.

It was bigger than the other dorms, much more cleaner and fancy as well

"hmmm"

"I'm going to look around diana's room" akko said

"Alright, i check the windows"

Amanda walked towards the glass door and looked down. Amanda saw something flash.

"Hey akko I think thats one" amanda said pointing down

"huh?" akko narrowed her eyes, it appears to be a wand under that bench

"Thats a wand amanda, and it has a blue sash! it must be it! Amanda go get it, I will keep looking around the room" akko said

Amanda nodded she opened the glass door jumping off from the balcony

Akko then looked around nervously, all though she already been in the cavendish's room before, she hadnt seen the whole thing, she slowly walked up to the bookself and turn... and she saw

Large Books were stacked upon piles on her desk and beneth by her desk, the self had lots of books with lots of pages, Akko tried to read the spine of them, but couldnt make them out, she spotted on the desk was a few papers that was prob notes and a large light green book.

"Whoa..."

She spotted a smaller book besides it

"is this her diary?" akko whispered as she moved her hand to grab it

She pulled her hand back

"No no no i cant read it!"

"but, I wonder what goes on her life"

Akko grabbed the book

"Just a few pages" she said

"She opened all the way to the latest page"

**o - o - o - o**

**...This is whats written in the journal...**

_I have finally found the spell, the spell that would allow my to see my mother's memories. Unfortunately I only found a group of memorie__s, but that will be enough for me. I am a step closer to achieving my dreams and my mother's . Just you wait mother, I will make you proud of me._

**_Back into the real world_**

d-diana wants to make her and her mother's dream come true?"

"I never knew she even had a dream"

"I wonder what are her dreams snd her mother's?" akko pondered

" I should put this back where it was" akko whispered as she set the journal back onto the desk

" So diana couldnt use magic when she was young?" akko said as she thought when andrew said that there was time that diana couldnt use magic and the adults would gossip that she would never be able to use magic

" Maybe I thought wrong about diana" akko said feeling a bit gulity that she said bad things about diana

"I wonder if I can see diana's memories"

"Wait! I wonder if lotte could use a similar spell like she used for me to enter sucy's mind, then maybe i can see what diana dreams when she's asleep and also maybe if i'm lucky i can see what she wants to achieve and her memories as well " akko smirked

"I make sure to ask lotte if i remember later" akko whispered to herself as she closed the door behind her and walk in the hallways to help search with amanda the wands

**o - o - o - o**

Amanda jumped from the balcony landing on her feet without breaking a bone

Amanda walk behind the bench snd bend down to grab the wand

She grab the wand with a firm grip

"Alright thats 1 out of 2, 1 more to go" amanda smirked

" I gotta hurry, If i wanna know diana's secrets" amanda pondered

Amanda thoughts got interupted as she heard footsteps approaching her

"Its looks like you have found one O'Neil" diana said

"Yup, Just one more to go and I will know your secrets" Amanda smirked

"God you really want to know" Hannah said as she cling to diana's body

"You better Hurry, I have already found one" diana teased as she pulled out a wand with a blue sash

"W-what?!"

"We found it near the fountain, I do not know how even hannah threw that far from our balcony, but she somehow did" diana stated

"Man, she must have play baseball or some shit like that" amanda gaped

"Language O'Neil!"

"I dont play baseball, i just threw it" hannah stated

"You threw it hella far"

"Language!"

"Sorry, but stop calling me O'Neil will ya?"

"I will not call you by your first name when we are in public, and now we are in public"

"Dang, you and your public rule thing"

"Don't you have a wand to find?" diana stated

"Oh, yeah that right!" amanda said as she ran towards a different area of the campus

"See ya later princess!" amanda said as she ran off

"O'Neil Don't call me Princess" diana scolded

"haha sorry its fits you" amanda yelled

"Amanda, Take that back!!" Hannah and barbara yelled at amanda madly

Diana blushed as she watched amanda run off

"Just what will that girl do?"

**And that is it today! Sorry it took like sooooo many years, but hey atleast i posted. Anyways i will try to make up the work i had to do this week, Anyhows See you later!**


End file.
